<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return by Misaki_Selch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597492">The Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Selch/pseuds/Misaki_Selch'>Misaki_Selch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Selch/pseuds/Misaki_Selch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin on the Events of Shadowbringers. Obviously my favourite character is Emet-Selch.<br/>The rest will be revealed in the story. I wish you all the fun reading it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch &amp; Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misaki could not recall ever seeing something like this before her very eyes, bright shining stars in the middle of the forest right before Emet-Selch. She had never in her lifetime seen something like this. But yet this felt so very familiar to her, like she had seen it countless times..</p><p>Witnessing him draw her from the Lifestream with the snap of a finger, her gaze lingered on him. <em> Why was this feeling so familiar? </em> She blinks a couple of times finding her own behaviour oddly weird.</p><p>Her friend was hale and whole and all thanks to an ascian. Why did he save her? She wanted to know, wanted to understand. </p><p>She could not follow the conversation between her friends anymore after she had said her piece, her eyes rested on Emet-Selch her head filled with thoughts. Why does she feel like she knows him?</p><p>"Well let us explore the ancient ruins, after Y'shtola had a bit of rest." Thancred surmised going on ahead with Ryne following him. One after another her friends go back towards Fanow, leaving her alone with the illustrious Emet-Selch. </p><p>"Is something amiss, hero?" A curl of a smile on his lips. As his aurum eyes watched her intently. </p><p>Her blue eyes hung on his face as she thought how to reply, how to voice her thoughts. She made a humming noise twirling a lock of black hair, that was graced with pure white ends between her fingers. </p><p>"Paint a picture, my dear. It will last longer. I do wonder what you think right now. Care to indulge me?" His head tilting slightly sideways, a smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>She blinks a few times furrowing an eyebrow, did he have to be so smug? </p><p>"I want to know why you saved Y'shtola." Was her final simple reply.</p><p>He sighed dramatically. "I believe I said that even before I saved her, my dear." His voice is low and husky. The way he uses the tone of endearment sends a shiver down her spine. "An unambiguous act of kindness in exchange for <em> your </em> trust." He took a few steps closer to her, did she smell perfume? </p><p>"<em> My </em>trust?" the young Miqo'te pushes down the urge to step closer to him. Just any step more and she could touch the regalia of his, or the locks of his white hair. Why was she thinking this?</p><p>An amused smile plays on his lips as he bows down, in one swift yet elegant motion he takes her hand in his placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Yes, tell me, hero did I win it yet?" </p><p>She felt her cheeks blushing her thoughts going far too quick before their eyes met again. Her hand still in his as the silence grew between them. </p><p>"Why do I feel like I have known you for a long… a very long time? Emet-Selch."</p><p>For a moment she thinks to have startled him before he raises an eyebrow and his lips curl up into a smile. “Shrewd question. my hero. Is it the right question though….”</p><p>Blinking a few times she starts to think about his words, was she asking the right question? What would be the right question? His gaze still lingers on her before she becomes aware of him still holding her hand in his. She pulls it out quickly looking at him with a rather surprised expression. “Did I know you?” Did? No she meant to ask if she knows him, did she not?</p><p>He huffed a laugh standing up straight towering over her and he came painfully close. She can feel his breath at her forehead. “Yes.” It is the only word that leaves his lips before they ever so slightly place on her forehead. A kiss? No he would not kiss her would he. But it felt like a kiss.</p><p>“I don’t understand..” She starts raising her head, their eyes meeting once more there was a shimmer in his aurum eyes, a familiar glimmer. He is watching her intently as if he is waiting for something. She knows him something, in the back of her mind knows these eyes, she tries to remember. There is something, is there not?</p><p>She blinks a few times averting her gaze, her eyes hurt for some reason. Or was it her head? </p><p>“Hero?” Emet-Selch's voice calls out to her; she feels his hand on her chin raising it up once more. “Look at me, you turned awfully pale.” He almost sounded worried she thought.</p><p>Opening her eyes her teary vision soon adjusted. Where did all this red come from. Clenching her eyes shut once more she opened them again. Still he was red, no there was a red hue all around him, enveloping her and him. “Why are you red.. what…” She took a step back, her hand covering her eyes. The pain got worse and worse.</p><p>“Red…?” His voice was surprised as he snatched her yet again by her chin. “Here hero, let me help you.” He pulled her closer she could feel getting pushed against his chest as his left arm encircled around her waist.</p><p>She made a muffled sound of protest before she felt the soft fur of the coat against her skin. The sudden pain that flared in her head knocked her off her feet, but he was catching her firmly in his arm as his other hand pressed her face against his chest.</p><p>Slowly she felt the cold sensation that ran all over her body, like someone was pooling cold liquid all over her slowly but pleasantly. It started to drain out the pain she felt dulling her senses more and more. </p><p>His arm let go of her head but she did not move it as the dizziness took hold of her. Her hands tugging at the trim of his fur coat. "Listen to my voice hero. Let it tether you.." Yes the deep and soft voice of Emet-Selch, the one that held her right now keeping her from falling. </p><p>"Don't fight it. Let go.." Let go? Let go of what? "Don't think of it. Just let it happen." Silence washed over them as she followed the words he said, no longer thinking of it. She just stood there slouched against his posture before she felt the world around her shift.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> It was a beautiful night in Amaurot, the stars in the sky shimmering like a thousand candles. The city lay silent especially at that time of the day, most would be sleeping by this time a few would still be caught in their studies. And fewer would enjoy the night sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades was one of these people, as for him the sight would be much different from what most could spot. A shimmer of colour flickering right before his eyes as he lay down in the grass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Give it back! Please!” Hades sits up his brows furrowing at the sudden noise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Another plant? Is that all you can make.. pathetic.” A wiry retort and laugh ringing in his ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He moved his head observing from where the noise came, not too far from him he saw two young Amaurotine arguing. The taller one had this obnoxious voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Leave me be, Asteus.” She made a jump for the flower pot but could not reach it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades groans silently as he stands up adjusting his mask. He walked towards the agitation raising his hand and he snapped his finger. Momentarily the potted plant floated to him landing in his hands before looking at the wiry idiot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Asteus was it, it is truly a shame of you to be so childish partaking in such an unruly behaviour. It would be best if you left us alone would it not?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The young Amaurotine scoffed. “And who are you to tell me what to do? Don’t ruin my fun with this plant freak.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you were paying attention to the likes of Mitron or Lahabrea you would know that plants are a core part of our star ecosystem so without any plant you would hardly have enough air to breathe.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He waves his hand dismissevly. “Now that you got a free educational speech would you be so kind as to leave?” He retorts before he turns to the other young Amaurotine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Asteus scoffed before he turned on his heel leaving them both be. Hades let his shoulder slouch down before holding out the plant creation towards the other Amaurotine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Here is your creation. Don’t let people like him tell you plants are useless.” Hades says before he finally gets a better look on her creation.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a flower in the form of a single pseudanthium, snow white and shaped much like a funnel. A yellow spathe poking out from the middle of the flower all sitting atop of a thick green stem. Hades knitted his eyebrows together never had he seen a flower like this as he looks up noticing how young she was. Yes it was a girl in front of him that sheepishly took the potted flower from him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you..” Now that she was not bothered anymore her voice was less shrill, actually very pleasant he thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades smiled towards her even though he did not know what exactly made him smile right now. “Your creation is very good if I do say so. Have a name for it?” He asks curiously, eyeing the plant again. The fine floral scent reminded him of something he could not put his finger on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It is a variation of a Zantedeschia. I would like to call it Zantedeschia aethiopica. I always had the idea but I never trusted myself to create it..” She sighs looking towards the stars as if she was caught in a moment long passed. Her cowl was pushed back a few ilms revealing her rose red hair, a few locks of hair falling over her shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades was unable to take his eyes of this young Amaurotine something about her calmed him. “A good name I’d wager. Oh forgive me my name is Hades. May I ask yours?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She beamed at him. “Hades…” The way she plays with his name on her tongue lets him have a fuzzy feeling in his belly. “I am glad I met you. My name is Persephone!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone, that was her name, was quite a beautiful one he noted to himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A grin spreads on his face from ear to ear as he bows down right in front of her deep and low. A dramatic show he put on just to elicit some reaction from her. He snatches her free hand placing a kiss atop of the back. “Persephone” He says, finally eliciting a chuckle from the young Amaurotine that sounded so adorable and happy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was the start of something, this both of them knew. Everlasting friendship. Everlasting respect. Everlasting gratitude. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Eyes flutter open, the sun is shining in the shadow of some trees throwing a beautiful shade over everything. She blinks a few times, she was leaning against something soft. Black leather, a fur trim, some golden ornaments. </p><p>Emet-Selch. She leaned against Emet-Selch. His hand running through her black hair calmingly as his eyes were set upon the distance before they wandered to her again. </p><p>“Awake again I see, hero.” His voice is low laden with worry. “How are you feeling, what did you see?” He inquires, his hand still brushing through her hair.</p><p>She became painfully aware of her current position in his arms. She felt safe and cared for but in the back of her mind she screamed. Why was she laying down in the grass with an Ascian? Someone who had murdered countless lives for.. for what?</p><p>She looks at him, her eyebrows raised, she simply ignores his question and asks. “Why do you rejoin worlds? Why do you murder so many people?”</p><p>He scoffs. “I am not murdering anyone. And we do what we do for the greater good. So all creation is made whole again.” He surmised with a hint of sadness in his eyes.</p><p>“All creation made whole again?” She repeats his word. Thinking back to what she saw. She knew no Hades, no Persephone. But still all these names had felt familiar. It must have been his memories. His memories of a childhood in a city unlike anything she knew. So why did she feel like she knew.</p><p>He sighs as his gaze wanders over her. “You would not understand as you are right now. Especially when you can not even answer a simple question.” He scoffs knitting his eyebrows together as he pushes her off his lap.</p><p>She blinks a few times as she watches him stand up dusting off his regalia. “Since you are much better than a few minutes ago I shall take my leave, hero.” He says before his head tilts to the side. “I shall return when you ought to answer me.”</p><p>Opening a portal of dark aether he simply takes his slouching leave waving dismissively before vanishing entirely. Leaving Misaki to her thoughts in the grass of Rak’tika.</p><hr/><p>He had given in to it, just for a moment he had wanted to tell her everything. She was staring at him, even after her friends had left she was just staring at him. Infuriating.</p><p>The way her soul curled and grasped towards him, her whole aether was recognizing him. And it was deeply infuriating. The soul of his beloved stuck in this mortal thing, this mortal Miqo’te. Nothing looked like it should about her, safe for her one eye that mimicked her old eye color, the deep sea blue he loved so much.</p><p>Heterochromie it's what mortals called it, for him it looked like she had stolen a piece of him. As if to mock him and her belonging together. She had the same golden glazed eye he had back then. It felt like staring into a mirror.</p><p>But alas he had given into it, he had held her close and had pushed her to the Echo and even found himself caressing her hair. And how was his kindness paid back, with no answer and another question. </p><p>Now he was sitting in his old apartment in Amaurot, his chin resting on his hand as he sorted his thoughts. She was seven shards of his beloved Persephone, rejoined seven times. But not completely, he saw the glimmers of Persephone inside of her.</p><p>And had gotten weak because of it. Not again would this much happen. This woman was not his Persephone. Not like she was now with that accursed light she was accumulating. Not with the grip Hydaelyn had on her.</p><p>
  <em> Find me. Find me and safe me. </em>
</p><p>He flinched at the words of his memory, soft words spoken before life had left their body.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> I will always find you….. Persephone… </em>
</p><p>Misaki woke up with the words hanging at the edge of her mind all but gone too soon. But the name that still rang in her head. Hades. These words were said by Hades to Persephone.</p><p>She massages her temple slowly and the aching in her head gets worse.</p><p>She slowly rubs her eyes getting out of the bed in Fanow. Today they would venture to the ruins given that Y'shtola was well rested. The Miqo'te puts on her armor and takes her greatsword, ever since she had been brought to the first she had been using her Dark Knight Crystal. It proved much more effective against the sin eaters than any other weapon. </p><p>Sin eaters.. Creatures of light that drank aether with an insatiable hunger and what proves effective in vanquishing them, darkness.. She could not help but smile, the famed Warrior of Light using dark magic to vanquish light creatures. Here of course she was the Warrior of darkness.</p><p>She slew the light warden of Rak'tika with the help of her friends and absorbed the light once more and returned the night sky. She should be proud and happy, she was not. </p><p>Her friends were too busy with their own assumptions these days, their comfort lost on Misaki. Sometimes she felt like they were scared of her, avoiding her. </p><p>She looked at her hands, strains of aether, pure light curling in the veins.. She saw it ever so often. Was that what worried them so? It worried Misaki. </p><p>The color of murals caught her eye, very old.. Familiar to her not her friends who were usually so well versed in these things. Why did this feel familiar? The purple figure.. The white figure fighting… fighting.. The city spires so high and magnificent. How would the wind sound passing through them? </p><p>"Must you always linger after defeating your enemies? Navigating these halls on foot is exhausting." Emet-Selchs bored voice pulled her back to reality even though her face remained glued to the mural of the city. </p><p>"Come here to lead us to safety, have you?" Thancreds voice was ever sharp in an attempt to cut the Ascian. He would remain unimpressed she knew. </p><p>He shrugs, shaking his head with the tug of a smile at the corner of his lips. Misaki turned to him, she knew he was here for her. Their eyes met and she felt for a moment like everything else paled into insignificance next to him and her. </p><p>"Hmpf, I was bored. But how is the hero of the hour?" She watches him, had he felt the same? No she doubted he would share her sentiments, she imagined things. </p><p>"Hmm fighting fit I see. Keep up the good work." he smiles at her, a true smile that reaches his eyes. It made her feel weird.. She wanted to touch him and comfort him, what was wrong with her? </p><p>"You're plotting something." Y'shtola surmised as her eyes narrowed in. </p><p>Emet-Selch smiles at them. "Every hour of every day. But never you mind about that. As I have told you a thousand times before: I like to watch. Nothing more."</p><p>Misaki looked back at the murals as Emet-Selch states. “Well I would quit this place, and I suggest you do the same. There is yet work to be done.” His eyes following the place she looks to, the two figures fighting. He turns his body halfway as if he meant to leave before sadness catches his eyes. “Ah.. there is a sight to bring a tear to the eye.” </p><p>Melancholie hung heavy in the air, was breath availing her? “You recognize these scenes?” Minfilia’s voice sounds almost a little surprised. Guarded but surprised. Misaki looked at Emet-Selch and he looked sad, very sad. Ascians .. she had never seen an Ascian sad. Mad and laughing full of rage.. full of anger. But never had one been sad. On a few occasions she had seen the white robed Ascian smile towards her.</p><p>Emet-Selch raises both of his hands shrugging as if the question was rather stupid. He turns towards them before his look sticks to one of the murals. Two beings next to each other, white.. and purple. “That I do. Indeed there was a time when everyone and anyone would.” He pauses before he continues his gentle voice filled with sadness. Filled with emotion Misaki had not thought possible for Ascians. “Until one calamitous day when the world was divided across ten and three reflections, sundering the land and all who dwelled upon it.”</p><p>“And the worst part? No one could remember it. Not really, just fragments and fleeting memories of an achingly familiar world…” Misaki followed his gaze which was set upon the two ancient figures.. Light and Dark..She furrowed her brows how did she know? “A vision of a paradise lost, preserved only in song and scripture and paint..” HIs voice was laden with melancholic sadness, raw emotions. He missed this, he had loved this world. Had loved it with all his heart. Misaki’s hand is raised to her chest. She felt her heart ache at his words, felt the need to go to him, help him. Like she had always done. <em> Give him comfort… he needs you. </em></p><p>“Once upon a time. Yet here we find ourselves again. To look, learn, and remember….” A smile graces his lips fleeting amongst the sadness in his voice. Fleeting against the sadness in her own heart.</p><p>Her friends did not feel it like she did, did not feel the familiar ache in her heart. No they did not even believe him really. Y’shtola looks at him, her face stoic, she was curious but she did not trust him. She would never.. “Then share with us the stories you know so well. We are listening.” For all the emotion that had been in his voice, Y’shtola showed none perhaps her last words were gentle but not her eyes. No she just took what she could out of this.</p><p>But Misaki watched Emet-Selch, she watched the man with the mask on his face. She saw the glimmer of a red hue around him sparkle to life as he closed his aurum eyes raising a hand to his chin as he lowered his head. He contemplated if he would share his knowledge, share his story with them. His eyes open as he looks at Misaki, determination filled his aurum eyes. His hand is raised to the first mural, the city with the high spires, the burning City.. the home..</p><p>“Before the great sundering, there was one world. A world that knew naught but peace and prosperity. Until it was faced with a crisis. Unprecedented, terrifying. Civilisation found itself perched upon a precipice, staring into oblivion.” His hand moved, showing to the dark figure in the next mural as he continued his explanation. “But through prayer and sacrifice, the will of the star was made manifest. Zodiark was His name, and by His grace was the calamity averted.”</p><p>They all were shocked, all but Misaki she found herself awfully calm. As if she had known, as if this was not new to her. Nay the figure of the Dark, was Zodiark her heart had known before she had heard it. The other one could only be Hydaelyn. Dark against Light. Light against Dark. Y’shtola repeated the name as if it was a question where there was none needed. “Zodiark!?”</p><p>Emet-Selch was not grasped out of his recounting of ancient history as he showed the next mural depicting Hydaelyn and Zodiark next to each other. The world behind them burns. Fighting.. Suffering.. “A saviour mighty and magnificent, deserving of reverence and gratitude.. one would have thought. Yet some thought otherwise... From the fears of these naysayers would rise Hydaelyn…” The way he spat out her name.. spoke of his hatred. Spoke of his pain at her hands. “--- She who was to serve as His shackles. To bind Him, hold Him in check.”</p><p>His finger showing to the last mural. Zodiark at Hydaelyns feet, being split, being torn. Being defeated. “And so they fought, and they fought. And in the end…. Hydaelyn was victorious….” His hand lowers down. “With all Her strength She smote Him--- dealing a blow so devastating that it split the very fabric of reality. And thus Zodiark was banished and His being divided..” </p><p>Misaki had thought he would tell her more if his eyes were any indication but the words spoken, offered none of what his eyes had been spoken. “That concludes today's lesson on long-forgotten-history. Though I imagine your Mother would offer a rather contradictory account. As is her wont.” </p><p>Thancred seemed to take the same guesses. “I’m sorry--- I can only assume I misheard, but it sounded an awful lot like you were implying both Zodiark and Hydaelyn are not gods, but ---” Misaki new his story to be true, inevitable this meant that Zodiark and Hydaelyn were not gods… but primals.</p><p>Emet-Selch smirked as he raised an eyebrow along with both hands shrugging at them once more as if he did not understand the implications. “What? Not gods of the First? Is that what you thought these paintings depicted? Or….? Oh! Ohhh…” His smile dies down as he closes his eyes. “They are gods after a fashion, yes, but no different from the kind with which you are so intimately acquainted. Formed of faith and prayer, of conviction and devotion…” His eyes opened, staring at Misaki, into her very soul. “The eldest and most powerful… of primals.”</p><p>“You’ve spun quite a tale. Yet you have not explained the role of the Ascians in all of this. How is it you are privy to ancient secrets lost to time?” They were surprised, they all were. All but Misaki she was simply watching Emet-Selch. The story he had told, the way he had told it. It was his story.. the story of his people.... Their people….</p><p>He laughs, mocking them. It brings him mirth, his eyes glowing with them. “Finally, finally, you ask the right question! And shrewd questions warrant honest answers…. We Ascians know because its our history. Our story. It was we who summoned Zodiark-- we natives of that sundered paradise.” </p><p>There was silence at this statement, but for Misaki.. something deep inside her understood this pain. The pain so evident in his eyes to her. So evident in his very soul. “Now do you see why we yearn for the Great Rejoining?” He turns his back to her but Misaki knew that the last words he spoke then and there, were meant for her. Spoken with the sadness of Eons.. “For our world… for our people… for all creation to be made whole again. Wouldn’t you wish for the same?”</p><p>He leaves them with their thoughts waving without another word as he disappears. </p><hr/><p>Perhaps she should have better judgement, perhaps coming here again was wrong. She sat down in the middle of it, the mural of the city. The ancient burning home of Emet-Selch. The same she had seen in her dream with Hades and Persephone. Magnificent. Sad.</p><p>“Home…” She mumbles but it doesn’t feel like she can say this. It does not feel like she should say it.</p><p>“Yes, this city was my home.” Emet-Selch sat down next to her, close to her. The scent of wood and perfume engulfing her. Intoxicating her as she looks at him from the corner of her eye.</p><p>“I dreamt of it…” she admits. Achingly familiar he said, that was a good word to describe the feeling in her chest. The name on her tongue. “A..mauro...t” she says slowly it doesn't sound right. No she does not say it the right way. “Amaurot…”</p><p>“Amaurot.” Emet-Selch repeated with all the glory and wonder the name deserved. His eyes glued to the mural.</p><p>“I dreamt.. of it.. It was..beautiful..familiar.. magnificent..” Her voice just a whisper. She longed to go there, longed to see it. </p><p>“You dreamt of it?” He asks as his aurum eyes regard her with an expression between wonder and worry… was it worry?</p><p>“Yes…” Her eyes glued to his as she pulled up her knees resting her head atop of them. “I dreamt.. of two young.. beings.. ancient tall.. friends.”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow not saying anything as his eyes go back to the mural. He was waiting was he not waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“It was your memory, was it not? You… and Persephone… You loved her.”</p><p>“Love her.. I love her.. I still do.” He corrects her. There is an edge in his voice, a truth hidden unspoken of.</p><p>She bites her lip before she continues. “You love her.. still.. but she is gone is she not. Sundered by Hydaelyn.”</p><p>“She is gone, not entirely.. but the Persephone I knew.. she is gone.. sundered by Hydaelyn yes. So you do believe my tale?”</p><p>“Your history.. I do. I think no one could lie about something like this. And… so far you have not lied to me.” She stated as she closed her eyes. “I wish I could see Amaurot.. walk through the streets.. I have never seen a city like this…like I know it...” </p><p>Emet-Selch watched her for a while contemplating what her words meant. “Would you like to see it now?” He asks suddenly, his voice rather low from his usual tone. He sounded unsure, if not gentle.</p><p>Misaki looked at him and her eyes lit up with excitement. “Yes.. but.. how…” </p><p>Emet-Selch sighs, yet a smile curling his lips, as he stands up holding out his hand to her. His voice full of a promise of an adventure dripping with a smug undertone. “I will explain in due time. Do not worry hero, I will bring you back safely. I promise.”</p><p>Perhaps she should have stayed in the Crystarium with the Scions, perhaps this was where she would die. But she took his hand anyway, she let him pull her up and into his arms as he led her through the portal. </p><p>As the darkness claimed her she closed her eyes the means of the way he traveled were much more different than the means she was used to. She noticed how he stopped moving standing there holding her close. It smelt like.. salt? Was she in the ocean? It was cold, not too cold but definitely cold.</p><p>She opened her eyes slowly to stare into the regalia of Emet-Selch; she had not noticed how she had sunk her fingers into the fur trim of the coat. “Oh.. forgive me.”</p><p>Emet-Selch huffed a laugh shaking his head as he let go of her. “Don’t worry, hero I can always make more.” He simply states as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>“Make more... like how?” She was surprised at this statement as she then looked around herself. Her eyes widen as she beholds the city of Amaurot. Spires and buildings reaching to the sky further and further than anything she ever beheld. They were somewhere underwater this much she knew. But still this city.. was wonderful. </p><p>“The same way I made the city.. creation magic, my dear. Something we ancient beings are privy to.” He smiles, his eyes glistening with happiness. He was proud of his accomplishment. To think he had made an entire city, just him? She wondered as her eyes glided over the architecture this place was full of… aether.. the buildings as if they were made from nothing. Creation.. Creating things from nothing but aether. That was creation magic.</p><p>“It is like in my dream.. like in my memory.. with Hades..” She was in awe, how could this still exist, no how could something like this exist? Like.. in my memory? </p><p>“What did you just say…” Emet-Selch is frozen in place, his face is frozen and stoic, no emotion to be seen. But his mind was running wild, she had seen his memory with her but she said it was <em> her </em>memory. She knew.. She knows deep down who she is. Who she truly was. </p><p>Misaki’s eyes widened as she blinked, she had said it. “Ha-des...?” She lowered her head staring to the ground, she felt like she had taken something from him, stole something sacred. But she had not stolen it, it was as much his memory as it was hers.</p><p>She feels his finger raise her chin. “You remember...?” His golden eyes are gentle and full of expectation. His name was not the important information here, but her remembering. Remembering that it was her with him. That she was Persephone.</p><p>“I… I … dreamt.. I feel..” she starts but her head hurts incredibly. “I.. am I?” She fell to her knees shaking her head. The pain became unbearable in her head splitting her thoughts apart. The light of the lightwardens fighting inside her, halting her realization, halting her memory. </p><p>She felt his hand on her forehead, cold and snapping the pain out of her as she stared up. All of a sudden it was gone. He had removed the pain.. “How.. ?”</p><p>“The light.. it stains your soul.. encircles it like a rope.. suffocating you.” He states with something akin to anger in his voice he shakes his head. “You can not remember.. with all this light.. I can only take a portion like this...”</p><p>“You… why would you do this?” She asked confused, she looked at her hands, she could not spot the strains of light in them right now. But she knew they were there somewhere. </p><p>“Perhaps.. I want you to remember, everything?” He tells her as he kneels down in front of her a hand raised to her cheek. “Perhaps.. I wish for something selfish..” He adds on, his thumb rolling over her cheek.</p><p>“I am.. Persephone.” She asks him but she knows already as he nods. “You.. are Hades?”</p><p>“I am.. though I would prefer if you keep my name to yourself.. it is after all a rather intimate thing to share the real name by Amaurotine standards, my dear.” He retorts his silken voice taking out the breath from her lungs.</p><p>“We.. were close.. friends?” She tilts her head as her hand touches his cheek. It felt familiar, felt right to be so close to him. No closer.. she wanted to be closer. She leans forward but stops as she furrows her brows. Friends.. Or more?</p><p>“We were friends.. lovers… “ He answers Aurum eyes watching her every movement. </p><p>She halts as she looks around avoiding the golden eyes that looked right into her. Lovers.. He had said, she when she was someone else. "Amaurot.. This is not.. You've built it.. But.. It was different in my dream.. The sky was different.." She says trying to think of something else, than his lips. The way his arms could circle around her waist. </p><p>She feels his hand gently takings hers, a shiver running down her spine at how intimate this simple gesture felt. Slowly their fingers intertwine at his behest.  How.. Gentle it was so unlike what she thought of him at first. He was a living person like she was, he was not like the other ascians.</p><p>He guides her to a patch of grass with a nearby tree. Shades were walking around talking in an ancient language. She didn't know how but she understood it. She sits down with his help, he lets out a sigh as he lets go of her hand, their fingers lingering close to each other for a few seconds before parting.</p><p>Folding his hands in his lap he looked at her and his face was rather sad. His eyes telltale of the melancholie. “I have rebuilt it, a moment in time plucked from my memory,” he explains. “This.. shows the days before the fall of Amaurot. The endless worry of the Final days.”</p><p>Misaki begins to pick off some grass as she listens. “I see, all this isn’t real.. just….. a copy.” Her eyes looking around, shades were mumbling. Some seemed worried, some seemed sure things would be fine. The streets were rather empty. “I guess they were all at home.. spending time with their loved ones?”</p><p>Emet-Selch nods slowly as she looks at him. “Were we.. spending our time with one another?” She asks which makes him fall silent for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A deity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter heavily focuses on Persephone's and Hades past. I am deeply sorry this one took so long! I was rewriting a lot of pieces every now and then but I hope it turned out good! Very thankful for the helping hand I had in my Co-Creator AlexandriaVolturi :) so do go check out her fanfics! She inspires me a great deal!</p><p>To give a little like Idea in case its unclear:</p><p>Apollo = Elidibus (one and the same person Apollo is just his real name ^^)<br/>Apollo and Persephone are brother and sister. So one family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> They stood tall, they stood together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His arms raised to the sky as a hand at his back supports him. Her essence flowed through him. Entangling their aether as they weaved him into existence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their sacrifice. Their hopes. Their dreams. Their despair. Their love. Their sadness. It was to be with them forever, the burden of it weighing on them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Together." She says with a loving smile as she cups his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Together." He answers her as his lips claim hers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fire that burned the skies, the blood that drowned the land. It all disappeared as silence struck the star. The distant screams of agony grew faint as the world beheld their savior. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A God, mighty and magnificent. A God who had saved them from the precipice of despair. Saved them from destruction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the Fourteen that had summoned them, the sorcerer that had weaved the aether with his wife. One after another they fell to their knees as the burden of destruction had finally left their shoulders. Free. They were free from the ailment of the star. Free to love. Free to live again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is done, my love. You have done it.." her voice filled with admiration as her hands wander down his chest. Pressing her body to his, her weight soon pushes him down as his arms wrap around her middle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My little flower.. We have done it. Where would I be without your help.. Holding together the pieces for me.. Entangled yourself with me.." A blissful sigh escapes his lips as her fingers run along his muscles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah… You admire me too much Emet-Selch for none other than you could weave something like this. I merely held you together." fingers tapping upwards touching him ilm by ilm before they rest at his lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He presses a soft kiss to every tip. "Azem…  for once I feel inclined to agree. I shall admire you much more for the days to come." His lips curling into a smile as her hand cups his cheek.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A heavenly chuckle left her lips. "We have eternity to come, no more. The final days are over." She let herself fall back into his arms as her laughter filled the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He scoffs with a smile as he gets up. “Yes, yes we have eternity… “ There was worry in his voice, as a commotion caught his eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One after another the Convocation members had gotten up, and now most of them were close to the Emissary, he had sacrificed himself to become the heart of their creation. And now he was laying on the ground unconscious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azem pulled him to his feet, their fingers intertwining, they hurried over to their friend. “Elidibus….” her voice tell-tale of her inner turmoil. After all, for her he was family, her brother the only thing that was left next to Emet-Selch. “Elidibus…?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emet-Selch let go of her as he himself kneeled down next to her, a hand running soothingly across her back as he saw tears brim in her eyes. “I am sure he will be fine…” He said with a whisper. The rest of the convocation remained silent, for they knew naught what would become of their Emissary. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azem frowned as she took her brother's hand pressing it to her lips. “Oh Elidibus…” She begged as the first tears fell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moments of silence passing over them all, for no words would offer relief after these dark days. If they were to lose the Emissary.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Emet-Selch, would you so kindly remove my dear sister Azem from my chest. I find it hard to breathe…” Elidibus' strained voice pushing forward. As Emet-Selch pulled her back slightly for him to sit upright. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looked around with a frown as he pressed a hand to his face. “I hear.. Zodiark…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hear..?” Lahabrea chimed in as a shrill sound had them on their knees. All of them kneeling as his voice echoed through them. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>My dear children, thy sacrifice hath made me. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Thy devotion, thy conviction. Hath made me. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Receive my gift. And usher in my darkness. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> They all looked at each other, this was not planned. They hadn't thought something like this possible.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Did we all…" Igeyhorm asked as Lahabrea helped her up. Mumbles of acknowledgment going around.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What do we do…?" Nabriales asked clearly, he was as confused as everyone else.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azem was kneeling next to her brother, their eyes were glued to one another. Something Emet-Selch had beheld quite a lot. It was like they were talking all together. Elidibus looked to Emet-Selch as he spoke. "We should accept it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mumbles going around as Azem herself stood up her posture speaking of her determination "I accept, Zodiark."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emet-Selch looks from Elidibus to his wife first in shock before he sees what happened to her. He watches her soul being raised.. Caressed and infused by their God. It was magnificent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azem opens her eyes as she looks towards Emet-Selch "Forever." Her soul and her eyes were glowing radiantly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Emet-Selch steps forward with a smile he would follow her. Follow her forever. "Forever… I accept Zodiark." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And so they followed suit accepting his blessing, accepting his power. Accepting his grace. Thus did the Final Days end.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “These days I only find you locked in your bureau.” A long drawn out sigh as she closes the door behind herself. Slowly removing her white mask as she lumped into the chair in front of his desk. The masks clattered on his desk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tis my duty.” He states simply with a smile on his lips as he looks at Persephone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She lets out a long drawn sigh as she snatches one of his papers. “I rarely ever see you since you took the seat.” she pouts as she puts the papers back with a frown. </em>
</p><p><em> A sigh leaves his lips as he removes his mask's blue eyes staring into blue eyes. “Persephone I have a duty now, you know where I am.” He simply states as he tilts his head. “Not to mention, where is your dear </em> <b> <em> friend</em> </b> <em> . It is so rare to see one of you without the other.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Her eyes widen as she blushes looking to the sides. “He is at the Akademy, working on a new concept. And we are just friends.. stop saying it so weirdly Apollo…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “In here you should call me Elidibus, Persephone.” he states before he looks up. “And do not try to deny how you feel for him, I’ve known you for my whole life. I see the way you look at him. Why don’t you tell him already it has been a millenia?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Persephone squints on her chair as she bites her lip, her head sinking down as her chin rests on her chest almost. “I can’t... “ Her shoulders sink lower as her teeth clench. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can.” He simply states as he starts writing on his papers once more. “Why don’t you tell him with a creation? A flower surely is used for romantic gestures. With your innate talent I wager you can make something that speaks for itself.” He states calmly as his eyes are locked on his pergament. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone looked up with her brows knitted together. “Tell him with a creation.. a flower? That sounds like out of those books Daeus likes…” she grumbles as she fidgets with her robe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elidibus huffs a laugh as he looks up with mirthful eyes. “Ah I vividly remember hearing you whisper a name every once in a while from your room. Doesn’t that also happen in these books?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone blushes crimson as she struggles for words. She stands up, her posture ridgid. “You are insufferable….” she says as she takes her masks and leaves the room with a rapid heartbeat. Leaving her brother alone who simply sighs. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> A ceremony of union was rare in Amaurot. Two souls becoming one, in a bond stronger than anything. And now the esteemed Lahabrea had found a woman that was worth this bond it seemed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone sighs with a smile as she watches them finish their bond. Their souls diluting merging into each other two distinct pieces that fit into each other.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "To think that Lahabrea would ever undergo union. Who thought it possible." Hades chuckles next to her holding out a glass of wine to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I envy them…" it slipped from her lips too quickly, before she could think twice. Behind her mask her blue eyes widen a little as she watches her friend from the corner of her eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades turns to her, a smile on his lips. "So you want to undergo Union someday?" he asked her before he shaked his head, still smiling. "I knew this much, Seph. Your books are a good indication. But I doubt you will get to do so when you never even go out with anyone." he taps his chin with a thoughtful look.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone’s cheeks grow red as she takes the wine taking a sip of it. “I am just looking for the right person, Hades.” It was not a lie, she just knew who the right person was. If he did not return her feelings there would be no other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why are you two not dancing like the rest?” Her brother Elidibus stepped next to Hades even through the mask, she could feel the bright blue eyes. “You should dance with her Hades.” He quietly surmised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone wanted to run away, right in that moment where she wanted to turn she felt Hades fingers fish the glass off her hands. Her heartbeat quickened as she stared her brother down with anger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Elidibus is right, why don’t we dance, Seph.” he states, not awaiting any form of reply from her as he places the glasses on a nearby table pulling her to the dancefloor with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ha-Hades.. wait…” she stutters as she tries to pull back but he does not let her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh come Seph. It’s a Union ceremony. When will we see the next one?” He asks with a smile as he takes her hand and places it on his chest. His fingers intertwining with hers, as his other arm circles around her waist pulling her closer to himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her fingers burry into the fabric of his robes as they dance to the music, looking at each other. He sways her to the music, as everything around them blurs into insignificance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiles at him, wide and bright as happiness seethed through her. She inches closer resting her head at his shoulder as her arms wrap around him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For a mere second he steps back surprised by the force of her sudden hug before his arms wrap around her holding her close while they dance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It felt like eternity came to pass altogether as the music stopped and they mutually pulled apart from one another. Silence hanging in between before Persephone laughs nervously. “That was nice.. ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was indeed..” He smiles once more as he leads her off the dance floor to a balcony they both sat down on a bench nearby overlooking the city. “I think your brother might scare away all the potential man, doesn’t he?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone chuckles as she leans against him. “He does, but I don’t mind. If he can scare them off, they’re not the right ones.” She says she feels Hades arm rest around her waist supporting her posture. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I suppose you are right.”  He muses.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighs once more. “Would you want to go into union with someone?” She asks him, they had talked about so many things in all their years together. But Union was never a topic they had talked about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would, with the person I love I can see that happening.” He answers shifting slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone had always wondered what kind of woman Hades would fall for, in all their years she had never seen him with any other woman. He had never had a girlfriend, he had always said that his studies were more important in the moments she had asked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cuddling in the moonlight I see.” Daeus' voice chimed in amused as he leaned against the wall, his green eyes resting on them both. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades scoffs at him. “Don’t you dare.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone raises her head and her eyebrows, apparently they had picked up a conversation from another time. There was no explanation as to why her two friends were treating each other so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You wound me my friend, I merely wanted to see how you were doing.” Daeus said as he shrugs with his arms raised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades was glaring at him and she could feel it through the mask. “Are you two fighting?” She asks confusedly with a look of worry on her face. They were her best friends, she did not want them to fight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades shakes his head and he flicks her forehead causing her mask to shift slightly. “Daeus is just being himself.” He explains. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone touches her forehead glaring at Hades as she adjusts her mask. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Daeus smiles towards Persephone. “Don’t worry Persie. I just intended to give him a push. I will leave you two to it.” He states pushing himself from the wall. He turns around taking his leave with a lazy wave. “Go on Hades, have a nice night Persie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone watches him leave turning to Hades she tilts her head in question. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades groans as he looks back to the city, he stays silent for a while. They listen to the sound of chattering until he finally speaks again. “Say Seph, would you allow me to see you without a mask?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She halts her eyes widen at the question, their masks were parts of them. For even how close they had become he had never asked to see her without her mask. And even though she had wished to see him without his, she would never have asked him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stares at her hands, noticing she shaked, she was nervous as she raised her hand to her mask. Pressing her lips together to a firm line as she exhales the breath she has been holding. She saw no need to answer him, her actions would speak for themselves. She grabs her mask taking it off slowly holding it in her hand as she stares at it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades remained silent as she slowly pushed back the cowl of her robes, her hand still shaking as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She looks up to him with a shy smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades lips curl as he takes off his mask pushing back the cowl of his robe. And here they were, without masks under the moonlight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His hair was short and as white as snow framing his square face, his Aurum eyes glimmered in the dim light with darker shades around them. He looked a little tired, she noted. He looked exactly like she had thought he would look. Beautiful. But very stoic, with tired eyes from all his studies. Not that she ever would mind, she loved him for that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you Seph, for this gift….” he murmurs as he raises a hand to her cheek as if he meant to feel every last bit for himself. His fingers moving into her silver hair as he pushes it out of her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her heartbeat was quickened when she looked at him her mouth opened up slightly. But no words deigned to leave her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades chuckles as his smile grows a little wider forming wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. The wind cascaded his hair as he spoke. “Do I look that bad, Seph? You literally lose the ability to speak?” A hand running through his hair made her heart literally stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She pouts as she shakes her head just a little taking  his hand off her cheek she holds it in hers. “No, no, no. The exact opposite is the case Hades!” She exclaimed with too much passion in her voice. Oh no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He raises an eyebrow as she pulls back groaning in frustration, why was it so hard to keep her words and wits together around him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You mean to say I'm handsome?” He inquires a little surprised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone sighs as she covers her face with her hands murmuring incoherent words. Slender fingers touch hers as he unfurls them from her face placing them below her chin he pushes her face up. “Would it help if I tell you that I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes widen as she stares at him, tears brimming as she nods with a shy smile. “Thank you.. Hades.. I.. am glad.. we are friends. You..” She sighs shaking her head, this was not how she intended to confess her feelings.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades brows furrow as he watches her, wiping away the few tears from the corner of her eyes. “So am I Persephone.” He states with a smile, he never pressed her for more than she was wont to tell. “Come let us get back to the festivities. Mayhap dance once more.” He holds out his hand to her with a charming smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiles as she takes his mask, standing on her toes she puts his mask back on pulling forward the cowl with a sheepish smile and red cheeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He seems startled and surprised before he takes her mask out of her hands returning the intimate gesture with such careful hands that Persephone finds herself surprised. But this was soon outdone as he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her cheeks. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “Just like this, Seph… yes..” He instructs watching her weave the flower into completion. The way her aether moved was perfect, utterly perfect. She had an innate feeling for anything that was alive. He envies her for that, for him those intricate flower creations were harder to pull off. His talents laid elsewhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She lets out a happy squeak as she beholds it, her bright blue eyes landing on her friend Hades. Putting the flower to the side she throws her arms around him. “Thank you Hades!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They fall into the grass a bit as he yelps surprised. “Seph.. “ he says feeling the heat in his cheeks as he gently pushes her off of him. He dusts off his robes as he adjusts his cowl and mask that had gotten dislocated.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone laughs nervously “Forgive me Hades, I was just so happy that your help worked.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was positively sure that she was happy, her soul was the biggest indication for it, and her happiness was his happiness. He takes his book once more into his hands leaning back against the tree they were resting under. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Persie! I have looked everywhere for you.” A young Amaurotine stepped to them, he sat down next to Persephone wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aaaah.. Apollo let me go!” she pouts pushing him away, earning her a disgruntled groan from the young so called Apollo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He seemed to notice the other young man with her looking at him; he tilts his head very far to the right. “Oh who are you? Is that your friend Persie? The one you talked about so much?” He inquires towards her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades raises an eyebrow as he watches Persephone turn crimson; the cheeks as red as her hair. He can’t help the smile that curls at his lips. As he watches her punch him lightly in the chest causing him to topple over. “Ah.. what was that for?” Apollo retorts angered as his blonde hair falls out of his cowl.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades kind of felt out of place a little, but that must be her brother she had talked about. She had said that he loved teasing her quite a lot.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone glares at him. “You know. And yes.. this is my friend Hades.” She looks at him. “Hades this is my brother Apollo.” She gifts him the sweetest smile and Hades can’t help yet again but smile back at her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looks to Apollo. “Nice to meet you.Your sister talked a bit about you.” He tells him as Apollo scoffs. “I think she said I am annoying her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone pouts as she crosses her arms. “Because you do!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Apollo huffs as he looks at the flower resting in her lap “Oh you have gotten around to do your concept? How?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hades helped me!” She exclaimed with all the happiness in the world. It made Hades feel warm and fuzzy inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Apollo looked at Hades seemingly contemplating something in his mind. It made the young sorcerer nervous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Daeus!” Persephone sprung up happily running towards the young Amaurotine leaving the two young men by themselves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you like my sister?” Apollo asks once she is away far enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Hades blinks in confusion as he looks at him, his hand straightening his robe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you like her? Your soul.. responds to her very intensively.” Apollo states calmly. There is a glare in his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades looks to Persephone as he watches her chat with Daeus excitedly, before his attention returns to Apollo. “I love her.” He states truthfully.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Apollo leans back, eyeing him down “You seem alright.” He states after a pause then he leaned forward slightly. “But, if you hurt her…..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades waves him off. “I have no intention to ever hurt her, she is my best friend...I just want her to be happy.. that is all.” He states, yet again a truthful statement. Hades wanted nothing more than her happiness. Everything else did not matter, as long as she was happy so was he.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even if in his selfishness he wished she would feel the same way for him. He did not dare to destroy their carefully built friendship. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Apollo smiles at Hades both of them looking at Persephone pulling over Daeus to them. “That is what I want as well.” Apollo states. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone sits down next to Hades pulling Daeus down “Look who I found Hades! He doesn’t believe that you helped me.” She pouts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Daeus defensively raises his hands. “In my defense, I have never seen Hades help anyone with creations…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone groans as Apollo laughs about the bickering. Hades glares towards Daeus. “I would do anything for Seph. Just not for you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Daeus grins wide as if he had caught him in a trap. “Oh so Persie is someone even more special than I am. Do tell.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If a look could kill, Daeus would be dead now. Hades had told exactly two people of his affections. Apollo who had learned just now and Daeus who knew since a week. And Hades regretted telling him. On every occasion he got, he tried to play amor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone looked to Daeus raising her chin with a smile. “I am someone special to Hades. I am his best friend. He tells me everything! And we always help each other!" she proclaimed proudly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It had Hades at a loss for words, as he watched her proclamation. And at the same time he felt terrible, because there was one well hidden secret he had from her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiles brightly at him then tilting her head sideways, her smile dies down as she hugs him nuzzling close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes widen beneath his mask as she whispers for him to hear. “You tell me all when you are ready right? Your every secret, Hades.” She leans away her blue eyes glimmering behind her mask. Her smile is gentle and friendly as Hades nods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Apollo watches his little sister silently with a smile on his face as he gets up. “I shall be on my way, my Professor wanted to show me something. Would you want to join me Daeus?” He looks to the young Amaurotine who seemed to take on the implications right away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once more the two of them were alone for the remainder of the day as Hades thinks about her words, he would never tell her about his feelings. To precious was their friendship to him, he could not ruin it he could not dare to ruin it. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> It was such a beautiful day in Amaurot as Persephone sat beneath a tree, aether twirling around her fingers as she wove it into a delicate flower. Rays of sunlight setting her silver hair afire it almost looked like a rainbow with the light glimmering of it in different fractions. Her blue eyes filled with concentration as she finished the concept. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She sighs as she beholds the flower, no it did not speak of her feelings well enough. She had hoped Hades presence would help her, maybe it did not help at all with this. A flick of her wrists has the flower return to wisps of aether. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades next to her sighs as he puts the book aside he had sunken into. “What was wrong with it this time Seph? This is the fourth one.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their eyes meet as she turns to him, her heartbeat stopping for just a second. “The fourth?” Her head sinks down, she had thought him buried in his book but of course he would notice. “I am trying to convey something with this one… but…” she trails off as she waves with her hand.  They always spent their days like this ever since they had met this place had become their place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And she wanted to tell him here, and wanted to tell him with a special gift. But month after month passed and never once had a flower sufficed in her head. Never did it truly show what she felt, how she felt for Hades. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Time and time again she had called him here, always with the intent to tell him her feelings. Always weaving flowers with him nearby reading books. Some hours he had watched her, others he had told her of his latest concepts. A few others either her brother or Hythlodaeus had intruded their moments. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But?’ Hades inquires with a raised brow before he sighs. Flower language was never his speciality but he knew how much Seph thought carefully with her creations. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had not yet decided to talk much about how she had spent her time with him here, it has been a few weeks since they came here. She was always weaving flowers and later returning them to aether. He never pressed her for things like these, she was bound to tell him when she was ready. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Another groan left her lips as she leaned back against the tree. “I can’t catch it.. the feeling I want to convey. It is supposed to be a gift.” She fumbles with her robes and then leans forward hiding her face in her hands. “Why can’t I get it right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Why not take a break then, hm? Forcing yourself to make something won’t make the concept turn out good.” Hades suggests as he puts a hand on her shoulder his thumb gently rolling over on it in an attempt to soothe her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wondered what had caught her up, so they had spent quite a lot of time here, since she had asked him to join her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Day by day he sat here with her seemingly reading a book, taking a nap. But he was always watching her. It seemed very important to her, he wondered what would be so important. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone sighs as she can not shake off the pleasant feel that rushes through her at his touch. “I have been trying for months, Hades.” She states with a sad look on her face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am just terrible at saying the things I want to say. It has to be something special.” She explains as she musters him. “Have you ever created something just for the purpose of telling someone something?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “One. And that was to tell Daeus how angry I was at him for that stupid prank.” He pulls up his nose at the thought of the prank his friend had pulled. The payback was all the sweeter, but he somehow understood that this was not what she meant exactly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone sighs as she bites her lip. Maybe just saying it outright could work? “Hades….” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hm?” he hums while picking a leaf out of his hair. His glaze moved over resting on her as she seemed to look for the right words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whatever… saying what she felt. She had always talked to Hades about the things she wished for, just not this thing. He always said her flowers were wonderful, so whatever she made would be too wouldn’t it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiles as she wills her aether to her palm. Red for his crimson soul. And builds the flower that came to her mind when she thought of him. Her admiration for him, her desire to spend every minute with him. Petals that folded closely into each other. All sitting atop a wonderful lush green stem as she holds it out to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “For you…” It's all that leaves her lips with a nervous undertone, a whisper filled with admiration. She had always given him flowers but she had never made one for him specifically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blinking behind his mask he takes the flower gently into his grasp, his fingers stroke the petals lightly. “It’s beautiful, thank you.” He whispers admiring the intricate work, this was the first one she had given him with those specific words. Was the creation meant for him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her face turns crimson as she looks away tears brimming in her eyes. “I… “ she starts but somehow she can’t get it past her lips really. “We….” Why was this so hard? “Hades…” she murmurs. “I really.. you are….” she feels the blood drawn from her inner lip “You are.. so important to me…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades could see her soul twisting in nervousness. He couldn’t help but smirk as he realized what she was letting on. He slowly touches her arm pulling her body back to face his.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His hands moving to her cheeks, fingers running along the cheekbones adoringly. Could it be she was confessing? She looked at him, wide eyes filled with anxiety. Her soul tells of the turmoil between her heart and mind he slowly pulls her in kissing her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She is taken by complete surprise as he kisses her. Her eyes are wide, as they break away her mouth is slightly open as tears flow down her face. “You…?” she whispers at him as her lips curl into a slight smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She takes his hand into hers closing her eyes. “I wanted.. to tell you for so long… every day we spent here I tried to weave it for you..” she admits with a shy voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You could have just told me, Seph.” He whispers with a slight eye roll. “Honestly you over complicate things as usual.” But yet her gesture moved him, that she had thought so special about this for him spoke for her feelings towards him. His sweet Persephone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She glares at him opening her mouth closing it again she crosses her arms in front of her chest she scoffs “And you? You didn't tell me either…” she states as she unfurls her arms looking at her hands. “How long?” She then asks quietly fumbling once more with her robe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had not even said the words yet. She takes up all the courage she can muster as she takes off her mask. Her bright blue eyes look at him as she pushes back her cowl.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiles, wiping away the tears. Her brother had encouraged her to confess her feelings this way. When all the other attempts had failed. “I had never dared to dream you would feel the same way about me…” she looks to her side with a sad smile. Although there was really no reason to be sad was there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hades watches her with tensed muscles; she takes off her mask and cowl. Her wonderful blue eyes graced him and took his breath away. “I love you Hades...and I wanted to tell you for a very long time with a concept because that is the only way I thought I could put into perspective what you mean to me. Even if it is like the scenes from the books Daeus loves to read.. I wanted to tell you in a special way..” She admits with a whisper. Hearing her say the words was all the sweeter than just acting on what he thought she was letting on.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve liked you for a longtime as well. I never said anything because I didn’t wish to ruin what we had.” he said shrugging his shoulders slightly before slouching all together. If only he had realized that she felt the same for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She watches him silently as she reaches out touching his chin. “I should have listened to Elidibus when he said you liked me.. I just did not believe it…” she admits with a sad smile as she cups his cheek. “I am glad I told you now… and that you feel the same.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her other hand slowly moves to the other cheek as she removes his mask to see his eyes. She comes closer smiling towards him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Smirking Hades turns his head at the last second so she only kisses his cheek a laugh leaving his lips as he muses over her words. “Your brother has known for a while I think…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She pouts as she grabs his robe. “You are so mean….” she murmurs as she leans on him with a sigh. Savouring the closeness and the way he smelled. She then frowns and of course her brother would have known of Hades' affections. How many times had her brother irked her alongside Daeus. She pushed the thoughts of them aside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His hand softly wanders over her arms, she closes her eyes wondering how long she had wished to get this close to him. She hadn’t noticed how she had held her breath until she exhaled once.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chuckling softly Hades wraps his arms around her, tugs her closer. Resting his chin on top of her head he smiles feeling at peace. How he had longed to hold her in his arms like this. Maybe he should have told her his feelings a long time ago. But he had made his decision, he had been content with only ever being her friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For a moment she tenses as she feels his arms but then she shifts slightly to wrap her arms around him a blissful sigh escaping her lips as she feels the tension leaving her completely.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The feeling of happiness moving through her as she smiles nuzzling into his robes she laughs. How fearful she had been of his rejection and now his arms were wrapped around her closely. All her dreams coming true, perhaps she would wake up and it would all have been a dream.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So does this mean we're a couple now?” he asked chuckling softly. Of course he knew the answer but hearing it from her lips would be all the sweeter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She blushes a deep dark red as she looks up. “Would you like this..?” She asks, a little self conscious. “To be mine?” she whispers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing would give me any greater joy than to be yours.” Hades whispers smiling gently at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her fingers wander over her lips as she tries to calm her racing thoughts, while her other hand is wandering over his chest. “You remember when we were at Lahabreas Union Ceremony and we danced? And you wondered why I never went out with anyone. I always hoped you would ask me someday to go out with you.” She says and then smiles “But you were so busy with your studies.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had been busy with his studies, but for her he always had an ear. A frightened one at that sometimes he had thought she would tell him of a person that at last had caught her heart. But that never happened he gladly thought as the memory of their dance returns to his mind. “I wondered… but I was glad as well. Having you all for myself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiles brighter as she sits up taking his hands in excitement. “I will be yours. I am yours.” she states firmly. “Always.” Oh how the day had turned in their favour. She wraps her arms around his neck pushing him into the grass.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He gasps as she pins him into the grass wide eyes looking up to her. “Promise we go out and dance more?” She asks as she looks into his eyes. Blue and molten gold staring at one another. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I promise.” Hades whispers as he settles down in the grass getting comfortable his arms wrapping around her slender form. A yawn escapes him as his eyes flutter closed. “I Could take a nap.” he mumbles sleepily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Persephone smiles as she gets comfortable atop of him. She pulls up his cowl placing his mask down on his face. “We could…” she whispers as she pulls up her own cowl leaving the mask though as she nuzzles closely to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had used to watch him take his naps every once in a while but now she had the chance to take one with him, a chance she wouldn't pass upon.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiles to herself as she closes her eyes, it didn’t matter if people were staring at them now. They both were happier than ever, it did not matter to either of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So they slept curled up to one another in the grass of the park, other Amaurotine looking at them in mild confusion but none interrupted them. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter might be a very short little unused snippets of this one or I might post them differently let me know in the comments if you would be interested to see some other cuts. There is some smut there x3 and also a few other scenes from their lives back in Ancient times I have not yet used but might use at a later time depending how the story rolls :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>